


[Podfic] the pines are silent

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Flashbacks, M/M, Mushrooms, Pine Trees, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, i bloody love fungi i'm so sorry for forcing my obsession on you, i completely butcher drawlight's beautiful style of prose, liberal use of song and bible references, reference to past discorporation, so please bear with me, this is me trying out a new style of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "the pines are silent" by theplatinthehatAuthor's original summary:A demon stands at the edge of a forest. He is here to forget. But forgetting is not that easy when all you can hear is the inside of your head.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] the pines are silent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pines are silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530214) by [theplatinthehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat). 



> Thanks to theplatinthehat for permission to podfic this lovely poetic character study.

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:23:36
  * **File Size:** 19 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RiH2pJbrILTeDWifRHoNKx82Qqbdst21)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ktJjFQyMldSU6v7a5u8SaiwW7XtxZEL3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_the pines are silent_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530214)
  * **Author:** [theplatinthehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
